To Climb a Mountain
by Rrit
Summary: Lucy Weasley wasn't expecting a lot.


**A/N: chaser 2 for the Appleby Arrows, (quote) -below-; (word) generic; (word) hate**

* * *

"Revenge is not worthy of you. If you concentrate on revenge, you will keep those wounds fresh that would otherwise have healed."

-Adeline Yen Mah, Chinese Cinderella and the Secret Dragon Society

* * *

Lucy Weasley created lists. They were long and short. Unique and generic. About things she hated or loved.

Either way, she collected them in a purple shoe box below her bed.

* * *

_Things to do before I die:_

_-Graduate_

_-Get published_

_-Move into the muggle world_

* * *

Molly didn't like what she was doing. She simply didn't understand. Molly didn't understand a lot of things, even though she pretended that she did.

Molly made lists too. The only difference between hers and Lucy's was Lucy's were for fun. Rose read, Molly ran, Lily flew, Dominique wrote, Rosy argued and Lucy made lists.

* * *

_How to get Louis to come out:_

_1\. Get him and Scorpius Malfoy alone. Perhaps in a closet._

_2\. Try to talk to him?_

_3\. Further research must be done._

* * *

Lucy's Dad and Mum didn't know. They never bothered to check under her bed and also got as she got her Os, they didn't care.

That was the way Lucy lived her life. She was just anothe redhead in a sea of Weasleys.

She had the looks but not soul.

Lucy was the black sheep of the family. At first glance, one might not notice, she got the grades and acted the part.

But Lucy wasn't a Weasley.

* * *

_Different colors to dye my hair:_

_-Green?_

_-Pink_

_-Black_

_-Bleached?_

_-Brown_

* * *

It was impossible to be noticed with Rose for a cousin and Molly for a sister and be noticed. If Lucy had a stickle for every time she had been called Molly alone, she would be rich.

With her magic comming in wild spurts, it took a while for Lucy to become comfortable performing spells In front of others.

* * *

_How to avoid Hogwarts:_

_1\. Don't spend too much money_

_2\. Save up said money_

_3\. Run away to Ireland __to live with Demiguises_

* * *

She wasn't a powerful witch. Infact, she was just the opposite. For some time in fifth year Lucy had even made plans to run away.

* * *

_Low key International Porkey Sellers:_

_-Borgin and Burks_

_-Skuffys_

_-The Decapitated Doxie_

* * *

It hadn't gone as planned. Seeing the dissapointment on her family' spaces, the hurt on her Mother's, and the disapproval on her sisters, rooted her to the ground.

She wasn't happy.

But that really wasn't important.

* * *

_Times of being mistaken for someone else: _

_Albus: once_

_Lily: nine_

_Rose: fourteen_

_Roxy: twice_

_Molly: infinitly_

* * *

So Lucy went out on a branch, all alone, and did something impossible.

She sang.

* * *

Favorite songs:

1\. Silent Night

* * *

The first time Daniel came up to Lucy he didn't think she was anyone else.

He saw her as a voice, yeah, but a voice that he liked.

He saw her as Lucy the Singer, not Lucy the Weasley.

* * *

_Dresses to wear:_

_1\. The purple sash thing_

_2\. Green collar dress_

_3\. Long yellow gown_

_4\. Purple Sleaveless_

* * *

But Daniel didn't last forever. They were over in two months. However, Daniel impacted something great onto Lucy.

She had to get noticed.

* * *

_Bands to join:_

_Howling Harpies_

_Array Arrows_

_Molding Magpies_

_Deathkillers_

_Sam and the Gang_

* * *

To get noticed, one thing had to happen first. Lucy had to join a band. And join one she did.

Lucy was then one out of the four 'Sam and the Gang'. It was alright and buisness wasn't bad.

The most disappointing thing though, was none of her family members seemed to notice she had dropped out of the Gobblestones Club or hadn't attended a Junior Paper Porter meeting in weeks.

All they could tell or picked up on was that she was still getting Os.

But there was singing and that was what Lucy liked to do.

Lucy the singer like to sing.

* * *

_Times a scout came to one of their preformances:_

_once (but for a cup of tea at the cafe they were performing at)_

* * *

When Howard Simper walked into the Witches Tankard, Lucy's eyes widened and she almost squealed. Wess, her band mate, actually did squeal.

They played harder than ever, wanting to impress him.

When he left the cafe, Simper sent them a nod and Lucy melted at his blue-gray eyes. He approved.

He was the biggest Music Producer in the buisness. Getting an okay was the greatest thing that has ever happened to Lucy.

Or maybe she was reading too far into it.

* * *

_What to buy:_

_eggs_

_tea_

_cottage cheese_

_Ibananas_

_Bread_

* * *

Although, years passed, and Sam and the Gang moved on.

* * *

_Types of songs/music_

_-jazz_

_-soul_

_-instrumental_

_-pop_

_-indie_

* * *

Lucy found herself, seven years later, at a bar in Ireland. She still spoke with Molly but that was it. Now, she sang at the top of her lung.

She danced and cried on stage, and she was Lucy.

She had made it, kept her hair, wore her dresses and sang her songs.

Lucy was Lucy. No Molly, not Rose, not Lily.

Lucy was a singer, and Lucy Weasley was a singer.

Lucy the Singer was Lucy the Weasley.

* * *

Things to do before I die:

-Travel around (crossed out)

-Climb a mountain (crossed out)

-Scuba dive (crossed out)

-Start an album (crossed out)

-Run a marathon (crossed out)

-Start a charity (crossed out)

-Reconnect with family (circled)

* * *

Lucy, twenty nine, walked up the hill to the Burrow, suddenly feeling sixteen again. Her son, cuddled in her arm, was fast asleap as his mother cried and hiked.

Knocking on the door, she was welcomed in my a dying old woman that Lucy barely recognized.

Lucy wasn't expecting much.

And she certainly wasn't expecting a back breaking hug.

However, things didn't alway turn out you Lucy Weasley wanted them to.


End file.
